We The Wolves
by Bumblemi
Summary: This is a story vagualy based off of twilight. This is my debut and not the complete story. Involves werewolves and vampires, although its mainly werewolves. PLEASE READ!


**PLEASE REVIEW I will continue if people ask me to!**

**PROLOUGE**

I walked out of the large marble stone building behind me my black and red nikes squeaking against the wet wood of the draw bridge. I noticed the shadowed line of the woods ahead of me. _They can't find the elders castle!_ I thought. I closed the gap between the castle and the woods; I gazed into the misty dark trees. _Looks fun._ I thought sarcastically. I pulled my tie and coat off to expose pure black tank-top and jeans. I smirked and began to run into the woods. I saw the mucky green trees fly by me as I ran around 80 mph. Then I heard it a loud crashing behind me. I grimaced and didn't turn around I knew what was happening. I heard the growling and felt the hot dead meat breath on my neck. I instantly speed myself up reaching 100 mph, I could barely tell were a tree was or what anything really was all I was seeing was blurs. I heard a sharp crack and pain combusted in my right arm. I realized I was tiring. I reached my hand to my arm while still running and pulled pieces of wood and bark free of my rock like skin. No blood came from the wounds and I smiled my fangs flashing out of their slit like pockets in my upper gums.

I smirked taking a deep sniff of the mountain pine air. My eyes zoomed out and then focused on his target. A young black haired female about 19 in human not sure about her true age. She looked about 135 pounds probably a fast runner…we were prepared for that. My target reached the woods and I saw her change into black clothes. I laughed and growled. Then I shifted into my wolf form, a large silver wolf with black streaks down my pelt. I felt the three others behind me shift we needed this target…badly. So the Supreme Leader had sent me with three other assassins. She ran into the woods and we returned the favor bolting down from our perch above the woods. My heavy paws thumped against the ground as I blasted towards the woods. I glanced back at the others and saw they were keeping a good pace. My eyes stayed trained on my female target. She was speeding up now almost 20 mph faster. Suddenly she collided with a tree. I noticed her tiring and smirked. _Gotcha now!_ Those words floated in my head. "Another mission accomplished". I muttered. I saw her turn around her fangs flashing out. I blinked in shock and skidded to a stop the others behind me followed my order without even hearing it. I growled at the female, again nature's common stand off, Werewolf against the Vampires.

CHAPTER 1

Pain. That's all I felt the first night of the change, I was around 17 almost 18 when it first happened. I was hiking with a friend and we stopped and stayed in a cage for the night. We were both equally freaked out because of the full moon out today, the light of the moon shown into the cave where we were that night causing many illusions of the light. I ate some of the canned food we had brought and became very nauseous.

Luke looked at me questioningly. "You ok…you look a little pale." He said eyebrows arched in a worried position. I looked at him as pain clenched tight in my stomach. "I think…the...food…made me sick…going to turn in early." I said out of breath as soon as the sentence finished coming from my lips. He nodded. "If you need anything just ask me." He said returning his gaze to his can of soup. I nodded absent mindedly. Already I was limped to the corner of the cage where I had my sleeping back set up. I took a sip of my canteen filled with water. I shed the jacket of and wiped the sweat off my forehead. For about ten minutes I lay on top of my sleeping bag, feeling the soft swishy sounding fabric below me made me feel safe and happy. Soon, Luke was asleep arms and legs sprawled out of the sleeping back. I looked at him holding in a chuckle. Not to long after him I saw my last glimpse of the full moon before my eyelids clamped down over my eyes.

I awoke eyes stilled closed. I felt burning all over me and instantly opened my eyes. I looked down and around. I opened my mouth in shock. I was in the middle of the woods cloth less and covered in scrapes and gashes. I noticed all of the trees around me seeing them bent and broken claw marks covered them. I sat up only to feel fireworks of pain blast through my every cell. I groaned and had the urge to be sick. Slowly, I leaned up and looked around for any of my belonging. I sighed seeing nothing. It was just the dusk of the morning. I pushed the question of how this happened to the back of my mind. _I got to get back to Luke!_ I thought exasperated. I slowly got up and ignored the nauseous feelings. I slowly began trudging in the direction of destruction of the woods. As I traveled I realized that it really was I trail. The destruction of the woods was in a winding line. I slowly crept along keeping a good pace. The sun soon burned on my back. I swallowed my parched throat just wishing for some saliva to clean the dust from my throat. After another two hours I gained sight of the cave, relieved I ran into it. I looked at Luke, he was still asleep. I snuck over to my clothes bag and pulled out some clothes to wear. After sliding them on I grabbed my canteen gulping down all of the water left tin the now hot metal container. I glanced over as I saw Luke stirring in his sleeping bag. I leaned against the cold wall of the cave processing everything I had stored from my earlier experience.


End file.
